Breaking Down Walls
by Psychopathic Dirtbag
Summary: My take on how Rogue got where she is...[A Rogue fic] Review please!
1. Finding Out

No flames please! This is my first attempt at an angst fic. ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution...At least...not yet. ^_~

**"Breaking Down Walls"**

By: Psychopathic Maniac 

**Chapter One: Finding Out**

"Hey Rogue!" A blonde haired boy said, running up to her. The gentle afternoon breeze slowly blew through his hair, blowing it back. He jogged up to Rogue, who was sitting on a bench under a tree.

"Hey Cody." Rogue replied, smiling warmly.

She patted the empty spot on the bench she was sitting on. "Sit down." She said moving away a bit to give him space.

Cody smiled gratefully and took his seat. "How have you been doing?" He asked.

"Ah'm fine...Nothin' much ta do at home," Rogue replied, leaning back into her seat. She stared up into the sky and smiled. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm alright." Cody replied.

Silence engulfed the two for several minutes, yet none of them felt uncomfortable. Childhood friendships really did that to people. 

Rogue was leaning back with her hands clasped into fists on her lap. She was staring solemnly up at the sky as several birds flew by. Cody was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees with his hands clasped together.

After a few more moments, Cody straightened up and stretched, his arms up in the air, going as far as they could. He then leaned back and casually put his hand on top of Rogue's, getting her attention.

Rogue turned her head to face Cody, raising her eyebrows in question. "Yes?" She asked, looking into Cody's brown [1] orbs.

Cody suddenly felt uncomfortable and nervous. He also felt conscious of himself since Rogue was looking intently at him. He broke their eye contact and turned away.

Rogue's eyes became filled with concern. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Cody shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that..." He started, gazing back into Rogue's brown eyes. "I-I-I-" He stuttered nervously, all sense of calm flying out the window, being replaced with panic. Rogue nodded for Cody to continue.

He never finished his sentence for he thought that actions were better than words. He gathered up all his courage to do what he has been wanting to do for so long.

He held Rogue's chin with his hand, making her lock eye contact with him. Rogue's eyes were filled with question and confusion.

He soon answered her silent queries by capturing her lips with his own.

Rogue's eyes widened in surprise, her body becoming stiff. Cody's arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer.

Rogue realized that there won't be any harm in kissing Cody -- he was, after all, her best friend -- she also knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. 

She relaxed into the kiss and soon started kissing him back. A burning sensation filled her body. The feeling was mutual. It was like the two of them were in their own world...Where there was only her and Cody.

She felt as if she was becoming one with him. 

Was this what it really felt like when you kiss someone? 

Memories flooded her head -- memories of her parents, her siblings, her friends, her teachers, her...team mates? 

Her newly planned plays for a football game?

Her team winning first place in a football tournament?

Rogue became confused. Wasn't she an only child? Since when was she in a sports team? And didn't the football team only accept males?

Her train of thoughts was stopped when Cody's hand dropped from her waist and his lips parted from hers. His eyelids shut and his limp body fell sideways onto the park ground.

Rogue's eyes widened in shock. She dropped on her knees and turned Cody over, making him lay on his back. "Cody? What's wrong?" She asked, not wanting to think the worst.

Cody didn't move or make any signs of doing so.

"Come on, Cody...Wake up..." She said, tears filling her eyes. "Haha, this is very funny, Cody. Okay, joke's over, now get up." She said forcing a smile on her face though her eyes betrayed her.

Nothing.

Rogue comfortingly ran her hand through his hair. She toughed his neck to see if he was sick.

The same feeling ran through her body.

Her 18th birthday? Wasn't she only seventeen?

She immediately pulled her hand away and looked at it. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. She pulled her other hand into view. They looked all right. So what was wrong with her?

"Maybe I'm just imagining it..." Rogue told herself. "Yeah, that's it, I'm just imagining it. If I touch him again, nothing will happen...Right?" She asked herself. 

She felt so lost and confused. She finally found someone who loved her and she loved him back...Was Fate against her?

She clutched her head and slowly shook it sideways. "This is just a bad dream." She said, closing her eyes. "It will all go away when I wake up."

She opened her eyes and Cody was still there on the ground, unconscious. She decided to try touching him again. With the tip of her finger, she touched his cheek.

The same feeling washed through her body.

Her little sister's 5th birthday?

"This isn't happening." She told herself for the umpteenth time, her voice cracking. "What the heck is wrong with me?!" She shouted out, standing up. She then looked down at her unconscious best friend.

What was she going to do with Cody? She couldn't just go to a hospital and say to the doctor 'I don't know what happened, I just kissed him then he fell unconscious.' Rogue snorted at that idea. "Like they'll believe me."

She also couldn't call her parents...Wait, wasn't she adopted?

The memories that flooded her head while she was kissing Cody suddenly came back to her.

She saw her...mom and dad? That can't be...She was adopted and never met her real parents...Right?

And where did she live?

What was her name?

Who was she?

Frustrated, she kicked a rock angrily, making it fly more than 15 feet away. 

She screamed as loud as she could and lashed out on the inanimate objects that were around her. She kicked a garbage can over, spilling it's contents on the ground.

Forgetting all about Cody, she ran from the park and towards the place which she thought was her home.

~*~*~*~*~

"Logan. Cerebro has detected a new mutant at Mississippi." Xavier informed. "Call all the X-Men and be ready to dispatch as soon as possible."

"Already on it, Charles." Wolverine replied, running out of the room of Cerebro.

~*~*~*~*~

"So, what does this girl we're looking for look like?" Kurt curiously asked.

"I have no idea." Logan said, not taking his eyes off the road. He suddenly jammed his foot on the brakes as a blur of white and brown hair passed by the front of the van.

"Is that her?" Kitty asked, a little dazed.

"Only one way to find out." Evan said, opening the door and jumping out then running after her. He seemed to be used to chases. (A/N: Hmm...I wonder why?)

"Hey! A little help here?!" Kitty shouted from her place on the floor of the van.

"I'm right behind you, buddy!" Kurt said jumping out after Evan, seeming not to notice her.

"OW." Jean said loudly, hoping for attention.

"Don't forget about me!" Scott said, following suit. Wordlessly, Logan ran after the girl as well.

Kitty rolled her eyes and sighed helplessly. "Boys..." She muttered under breath. "What is it with them and chases?!"

Sighing, Jean replied, "I hear you."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

[1] - Are Cody's eyes brown? *shrug* oh well...

Review please!! ^^


	2. The Chase

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

I was very pleased to hear that no one who reviewed found the angst part corny. ^^;;

Thanks to:

ishandahalf, Ev1ta, Yumiko, Ace12, Star, 1311180809omi tsukiyono14161219, and Red Fox7 for your reviews!

By the way, Yumiko, this WON'T be a Rogue/OC...

Oh yeah, 1311180809omi tsukiyono14161219, this also won't be a Scouge. Sorry.

NOTE: There are some parts where-in I didn't spell out their accents.

Disclaimer: Soon, soon...

**Chapter Two: The Chase**

Rogue continued to run through the streets. The events that had happened in the past hour still fresh in her mind.

'Why do these people keep following me?!' She thought to herself.

"Leave me alone!" She pleadingly shouted to them.

"We only want to help!" The guy wearing shades shouted.

"Well I don't need it!" She shouted back, as she rounded another corner.

~*~*~*~*~

Evan stopped in his tracks and looked around. "Where'd she go?"

Scott shrugged then searched around a corner. "She couldn't have just disappeared, right?"

"Like duh," Kitty said. "Unless of course, that's her power or something." She added.

"Do you know what her power is, Logan?" Jean asked.

"Chuck said somethin' 'bout bein' able ta absorb both humans' and mutants' memories." He said.

"You think she could have absorbed someone's memory already?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think so," Logan replied as he sniffed the air. "She's around here somewhere."

A faint sob was then heard from beyond the wooden fence.

"You think that's her?" Scott asked.

"One way to find out." Kurt said, making a move to teleport.

"Oh no you won't." Logan said.

"Why not?" Kurt replied.

"She's terrified enough as it is. Letting her see you like that," Logan said, pointing to Kurt's blue face. "will only scare her more."

Kurt merely grinned as he turned on his image inducer. "Wish me luck."

~*~*~*~*~

Rogue was sitting on the ground, under a tree, quietly sobbing. She was hugging her knees to her chest with her head resting on her arms.

"Mein fraulein...Vhat's the matter?" Someone said from above her.

Rogue looked up and, through her tear-filled eyes, saw that someone was sitting on the swing, which was dangling from one of the tree's branches. Returning her attention to the newcomer, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"None o' yer business." She replied bitterly, wiping away at her tears.

The boy merely smiled and hopped off the swing. He walked closer to her and looked at her intently. "Of course it is," He said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you wouldn't understand." She said, looking away.

"Really now? What makes you so sure?" The boy said. He sounds closer, Rogue thought. She looked back and saw that he had taken a seat beside her. Rogue inched away.

The boy grinned. "There's nothing to be afraid of, mein fraulein," He said. "I won't bite." He added, grinning wider, revealing his fangs. Needless to say, this frightened Rogue more.

Looking away, Rogue said stubbornly, "What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"I didn't say you were afraid," He said. "I just want you to trust me, that's all."

Rogue smiled bitterly. "Trusting you may be easy, but what makes you so sure you can trust me?"

The boy smiled, "In short terms, I trust people easily." He said with a shrug. "Now, why don't we start with our names, ja?"

Rogue hesitated for a moment then after a few seconds of contemplating this, she nodded. "Ah'm Rogue."

Smirking, the boy ran his hand through his hair. "I'm Kurt," He said, grinning. "Pleasure to meet you."

~*~

Evan moved away from the hole in the fence and slowly shook his head with a smile. "You can always trust Fuzzy to be the lady's man."

Kitty groaned. "Ugh...Kurt, always the charmer, isn't he?"

Jean laughed, "He can't help it I guess."

"Yeah well, he better hurry it up," Logan said as he looked up at the sky. "It's gettin' late."

"He's getting there," Scott added. "He just needs to let her trust him, first."

"I guess yer right," Logan said. "I just remembered, Chuck also told me that she can absorb mutants' powers as well, whether according to her will or not."

~*~

"So," Rogue started. "Do ya live here?" She asked, motioning to the empty house behind them.

"Nope." Kurt replied, shaking his head. "What about you?"

Rogue stiffened. She didn't want to tell Kurt the real reason, that she mistook it for her home, because Kurt will find out. "Um...Nothing. Just wanted to be alone." She hoped she sounded convincing. At the look on Kurt's face, she thought, 'Good, he bought it.'

"But if you don't live here, then what brings you here?" She suddenly asked curiously.

Kurt sighed. He knew it would have come to this. Whether he lied or not, he'd have to say the truth sooner or later. 

Getting himself together he replied, "When you had physical contact with someone a while ago, something happened, didn't there?"

Rogue loked back at him, shocked. "How do you know?" She asked, panicking.

"Because -"

"No!" Rogue exclaimed, standing up. "I didn't mean to do it!" She added, backing away.

"Rogue, you don't understand." Kurt said, trying to calm her down.

"No, _you_ don't understand! No one does! You only pretended to!" Rogue cried, tears stinging her eyes. "I - I hate you!" She bawled as she stomped her foot on the ground.

The phrase struck Kurt like a hard slap in the face, yet he acted like it passed right through him. "Rogue, calm down!" He said in hopes of doing so.

The leaves of the bush behind Kurt suddenly moved, signalling that someone was there. Kurt immediately turned around and was suddenly pushed back by an unknown force.

"What the - ?!" Kurt started as he was pushed back.

"You thought you could get away?!" Screamed the sillouhette. The figure slowly walked out of the shadows, increasing the tension in the air.

"Scott?!" Kurt shouted dumbfounded. "What are you doing?!"

Scott ignored Kurt as he continued to walk towards the terrified Rogue. "When will you get it that whether you want to admit it or not, you are _still_ a mutant?! I tried to ask you to join out team nicely but no, you just had to be a stubborn little brat!" Bellowed Scott as he grabbed Rogue's stiffened shoulders.

Out of fear, Rogue pushed Scott away with all her might and ran. Seeing this, Kurt took off after her.

Scott smirked as he said, "I see we have to do this the hard way..."

"No you don't!" Logan growled from behind Scott.

Smiling evilly, Scott folded his arms across his chest. "Really now?" He sneered. "And who's going to stop me?"

"Me!" Logan growled, lunging at Scott.

Scott jumped out of the way and landed neatly on his feet. Slowly, the slim sigure of a teenaged boy was replaced by the form of a much older woman with red hair and blue skin.

Putting her hand on her hip, Mystique said. "Even you are able to stop me, nothing will change; the damage has already been done."

With that, she ran from the place and followed Rogue and Kurt's foot steps.

~*~

"Rogue!" Kurt called out. "Wait up!"

Ignoring Kurt's calls, Rogue continued to run blindly. (A/N: She seems to run a lot, ne? *shrug* Oh well, good exercise, I always say. ^_^)

Just when Kurt was catching up to Rogue, she stopped dead in her tracks when someone jumped out from the bushes and landed in front of her.

"Running away, again?" The girl with flaming red hair sneered.

"Jean?" Kurt asked, mouth agape.

"Will all of you just leave me alone?!" Rogue screamed.

From behind them, the sound of brustling of leaves, branches being cut, and heavy foot steps were heard.

Rogue's eyes widened in terror as she backed away from where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly, growling noises were heard as a figure jumped from the darkness and landed in front of Jean.

"You!" The person growled, advancing towards Jean.

Sighing, Kurt said, "Wolverine! I'm so glad you're here! Jean and Scott are acting weird!"

Not taking his eyes off Jean, Logan replied, "That's not Jean," He said. "Jean and Scott are still where they were when ya left."

"You mean that's..." Kurt started.

"Mystique." Logan growled.

"Mystique...?" Rogue repeated, deep in thought. "Mystique...You knew about this?" She asked, turning to Jean.

-=-=-=-=-

MWUAHAHAHA!!! EVIL CLIFF-HANGER!!! AHAHAHA!!! *cough* *cough* *drinks cough medicine* I can't laugh insanely anymore...v_v

Oh yeah, they're finally showing season three over here in the Philippines! So far, I haven't seen Pyro...;_; *sniff* I want Pyro...


	3. Choosing a Side

Sorry it took me so long! I just had my exams and I don't think I did that well...v_v Anyway, onto the good news! I updated! Yay! ^^ LOL. I'm weird, I know. ^^

****

Chapter Three: Choosing a Side

With a heavy exasperated sigh, Rogue dropped herself onto her bed, making it squeak from the force of the added weight. With another sigh, she rolled onto her back and stared at the vast lime green [1] ceiling of her new bedroom, the recent events flooding her already full mind.

What was wrong with Mystique? She was Rogue's mother, was she not? So she would never hurt her adopted daughter in any way, right? She would never lead Rogue towards the wrong path, right? And, she would always be there for her daughter, right?

Wrong.

She wasn't the one who raised Rogue. Irene was. When Mystique was nowhere to be found, Irene was there for Rogue throughout the years as she grew up. Though Rogue wasn't her biological daughter, Irene had treated Rogue with care as if she was.

The way Mystique talked to her...It was like she didn't give a damn that Rogue was her only daughter. She acted as if Rogue was merely another disposable pawn in one of her many plans to get what she wanted.

Raven had told her that she always knew about Rogue's special gift. But she only waited for the right moment to reveal it.

'A little too late for that, though...' Rogue thought bitterly.

Mystique also said that she wanted Rogue to join her team, The Brotherhood of Mutants. When Rogue replied that she wasn't ready to join any team, Mystique started saying things in hopes of getting Rogue to join her.

She had said that Rogue wouldn't have to keep running away anymore. She would have a home. This made her consider the blue-mutant's offer.

Yet, Logan said that the X-Men offered the same thing. Rogue turned to glance at Kurt and saw the hopeful look in his eyes.

Seeing that Rogue was having second thoughts, Mystique added that she would be safe with her; that she would take care of her.

Wolverine said that they could give her protection; that "not a strand of hair on her head would be harmed". Again, Rogue looked at Kurt...There was something about Kurt that just made you feel like you could trust him. 

Irritated that Nightcrawler was destroying her attempts at getting the brown-haired mutant to join her, Mystique spat at Kurt telling him that he was her only son yet he had gone over to the "wrong side".

Kurt was apparently shocked at this. He was petrified in his place. Mystique, his supposedly enemy, was the one who gave life to him? The blue mutant, who had several attempts at destroying the X-Men, even trying to kill them at certain points, was his mother? He had looked at the other blue mutant as if she was crazy. He even tried to convince her that she was lying.

But she wasn't.

When Kurt wouldn't believe her, Raven then repeated that he _was_ her son. She even asked him if he wanted to join her.

Not surprisingly, Kurt strongly declined the offer, saying that he would be loyal to his team. To add to his decision, he took a step away from Mystique as he said this.

Mystique had turned to Rogue this time, asking her again if she was going to join her, this time with more force.

The reaction of Kurt at learning that the blue mutant was his mother, his biological mother, Rogue got the idea that she _was_ bad news. After all, what kind of a mother abandons her child and is willing to fight against him if the moment came?

Rogue told her that she was joining the X-Men.

Surprisingly, Mystique didn't take Rogue by force. She just threatened her two children, telling them that they chose the wrong side and that they will regret their decision. She had turned into a dark brown eagle and flown away.

Once Rogue had sorted out all her thoughts, she was finally getting some deserved rest when the door to her room opened and a boy with dark blue hair poked his head in.

"Rogue?" Kurt said, opening the door completely and coming in with a pillow, a blanket, and a nightgown in his arms.

"Yeah? I'm here." Rogue replied, sitting up. She suddenly noticed how big her room really was. She took note of the royal green (A/N: LMAO! Is there such a color as "royal green"? *shrug* Oh well, you get the idea. ^^;) curtains draping from above the windows. To the right of her bed was a white dresser, which was most probably still empty at the moment for she didn't have any clothes with her. On the left side of the room was a dark green couch which could seat (or is it "sit"?) three and it was placed in front of the windows. She looked down and saw the she was lying down on a simple four-poster bed with a dark green comforter and white pillows.

'They seem to have known that I would join them.' Rogue smirked.

"I was just seeing if you were still awake." Kurt explained, making his way towards the couch at the side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"The Prof. told me to stay here with you tonight, in case you needed the company." Kurt replied, depositing the pillow and blanket on the couch. He then walked towards Rogue and handed her the nightgown. 

"I thought it'll be more comfortable for you," He said with a smile. "I borrowed it from Kitty. Though it might be a bit short for you..." He added grinning sheepishly.

"Thanks." Rogue said, giving Kurt a small smile. She wanted to ask who Kitty was but decided against it. 'I'll probably meet her tomorrow anyway.'

"By the way..." Kurt started, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah? Go on." Rogue said.

"Um...There's something I need to tell you..." Kurt started, moving his right hand over his left wrist. "This isn't really what I look like. This," He said, motioning to his watch. "Is an image inducer I use to hide my true appearance."

"Really? Is there something wrong about your true appearance? What do you really look like?" Rogue asked curiously.

To answer her question, Kurt turned off his image inducer.

-=-=-=-=-

[1] - Did they show Rogue and Kitty's room already? If they did, I already forgot. ^^;

I can laugh insanely already! *grins* Yay! ^^

Review please! ^^


	4. Calm After the Storm?

Sorry it took me a (LONG) while to update. ^.^;; School was extremely hectic but thankfully, it's all over!! O

I only have high school to worry about now.... But thankfully, school doesn't start 'til June. I can let my brain rest 'til then. ^_^;;

Anyway, what the heck is Cody's last name?!?! If you know, please tell me if ever you decide to review (which you will, RIGHT?!). Once I know, I'll fix that part up.

**Chapter Four: Calm After the Storm?**

Kurt slowly moved his left hand to his right wrist. With one press, he switched the image inducer off. 

He shyly looked up at the eager Rogue. "Well?" He asked. "I'll understand it if you run out and scream." He then smiled a sorrowful smile.

Rogue smiled warmly then slowly walked up to him. "Did you know..." She touched Kurt's cheek with her gloved hand. "Blue's my favorite color."

DUN! DUN! DUN!

Ice Blue Angel: CUT!!!! XD I bet you're shocked huh? Don't worry, I'll never write a Kurt/Rogue pairing! I find it sick, even if they aren't biological siblings. 

Anyway...

**THE REAL Chapter Four: Calm After the Storm?**

            Kurt slowly moved his left hand to his right wrist. With one press, he switched the image inducer off. 

            With one click of a switch, from a very normal - even handsome - young teenager, Kurt's disguise was finally taken off to reveal his true, though quite similar, appearance. He changed from a normal looking teenager to some sort of creature who was slightly shorter for he was standing in an very awkward and uncomfortable position.

            Rogue was taken aback for a second as she took everything in. She looked at his dark blue skin then down to his long, two-toed feet. She wondered how Kurt could stand with his knees always slightly bent. She glanced at his three-fingered hands then at his prehensile tail, which kept moving around as if it had a mind of its own. Rogue then stared at Kurt's deep yellow eyes, which when looked at, seemed to hold things one wouldn't normally expect from a usually cheerful teenager.

            Kurt shyly looked up at the eager Rogue. "Well?" he asked. "I'll understand it if you run out of the room and scream." he then smiled a sorrowful smile.

            Still deep in thought, Rogue said to herself, 'I wonder how it was for him growing up...'

            The apprehensive look on Kurt's face told her that it wasn't that easy.

            Rogue suddenly changed her expression after seeing the one on Kurt's face. "It's not that bad," Rogue replied then smiled a similar smile as Kurt's. "I mean, it's surprising at first but I'll get used to it."

            "Thanks," Kurt said, putting on a thankful smile. "You don't know how much that means to me."

~*~*~

            It was a quiet Monday morning, the sun shone brightly and promised an eventful day for the people in Westchester County[1]. The cool wind blew past the trees, making their leaves rustle from the force of the blow. Outside the mansion were many Bayville High students making their way to school, chatting happily about a wide variety of topics for conversations.

            "Wake up!" a blue mutant cheerfully greeted his sleeping fellow teenager.

            Not used to being woken up so early, Rogue simply rolled onto her other side, turning her back to Kurt.

            "...Go away...10 more minutes..." she sleepily grumbled to her beloved pillow.

            "Come on, Rogue!" Kurt insisted, for he was very accustomed to being used as a human alarm clock. "Rise and shine!" he added with his trademark grin, though the sleeping goth failed to see it. He then jumped towards the curtains and opened them with a flick of his wrist, finally letting the bright morning light penetrate into the room.

            "Uhh..." Rogue burrowed her face deeper into her pillow to shield her eyes from the offending brightness. "It's still too early, Kurt..." she mumbled.

            Kurt then decided to look at the clock on top of the bedside table, which read 7:00 am. He sweatdropped but didn't let that fact prevent him from doing what he's supposed to do. Rogue didn't know the exact time anyway.

            "True," he eventually replied as he thought of an excuse. "but it's your first day in your new school, so you shouldn't be late."

            This made Rogue sit up, much to her disliking.

            "Ugh...forgot about that..." she stated, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she yawned.

            "Besides," Kurt added. "don't you want to meet the other occupants of the Xavier Institute?"

            Rogue swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. She stretched her arms as high as she could as she replied. 

            "'Xavier Institute', huh?" she repeated. "are you sure I'm not in a nut house?"

            Kurt chuckled. "I'm sure."

            Rogue glanced at the clock then asked, "What time does school start, anyway?"

            "Oh, about 8:30." Kurt replied with a sheepish grin.

            Rogue had a deadpan look on her face. It took most of her will power not to strangle the cheerful mutant for waking her up so early. Calming herself down, she simply replied with tight lips, "I see."

~*~*~

            "Hey guys!" Kurt cheerfully exclaimed as he entered the kitchen full of hungry teenaged mutants in search or food. "Meet Rogue!"

            The whole room, aside from Kurt and Rogue, switched their attention from the television to the newcomer.

            "Heya Rogue!" a girl with long brown hair, which was tied into a high ponytail greeted. "I'm Kitty."

            "I'm Scott." the boy with shades said.

            "I'm Jean." the red-haired girl informed.

            Rogue was surprised at first for she remembered last night, when Mystique chased after her in both Scott and Jean's forms. She had to remind herself that it was really Mystique, and not them.

            "That's Evan and, I guess you already know, Wolverine." Kurt finished. Evan waved from his spot in the dinner table for his mouth was full of breakfast.

            "Hey." Rogue shyly greeted, hoping that they would stop staring at her.

            "'Morning, Stripes." Wolverine grunted.

            "'Stripes'?" Rogue repeated with a questioning look towards Kurt.

            "Wolverine has this thing for giving us all nicknames." Kurt shrugged.  

            "I see..."

            Rogue then turned her attention to the TV on the top corner of the wall. The mutants happened to be watching the news.

            "And, news flash!" the news reporter said as he scanned the small amount of papers in his hand. "A young teenaged boy identified as Cody [whatchamacallhim] was found unconscious on the ground in the park yesterday."

            Rogue's eyes widened. "Oh no..." she trembled. "Cody..."

            Jean gave her a concerned look. "Do you know anything about this?"

            "Doctor's didn't see any form of injury so the cause of this is still yet to be found out..." the news reporter continued with raised eyebrows.

            Rogue's lips started trembling along with practically the rest of her body.

            Kitty gave Rogue a questioning but all the while concerned look. "Rogue?"

            "I didn't mean to do it!" Rogue defended herself, attracting all the attention of the occupants of the room. She moved backwards and held the frame of the door. "I didn't know that that would happen!" she shouted.

            "Calm down, Rogue," Kurt said in a hopefully assuring voice, patting Rogue's shoulder. "we understand."

            "NO!" Rogue shrieked. "No one does!!"

            With that, she bolted out the kitchen. With a loud bang, she left the mansion.

~*~*~

            With his trademark 'bamf!', he was outside the mansion, brows furrowed in confusion as he scanned the area. His gaze eventually landed on a female's figure, curled up into a ball hidden by the comforting shade of one of the tall trees.

            "Rogue!" he called out to the girl. She was hugging her knees close to her chest and had her head tucked between them, her hair scattered around her shoulders.

            'BAMF!' and he was sitting right beside her. He put one of his arms around her trembling shoulders in a hopefully comforting manner.

            "Rogue..." he started, expecting another outburst.

            What happened though, was far from what he expected.

            Rogue turned to Kurt and wrapped him in a tight hug. He let her head rest on his shoulder while she quietly sobbed. Kurt silently thanked himself for still not turning on his image inducer. Because if he had, he would be on the ground by now, unconscious, no less.

            Feeling pity towards his stepsister's condition, he gently returned the gesture and slowly rubbed her back, calming her down. There was complete silence except for the occasional sobs, which evidently came from Rogue.

            Once Rogue had calmed down, she quietly talked in an inaudible tone that Kurt only heard it for his ear was right beside her mouth. Trying to stop trembling, she asked softly:

            "What am I going to do, Kurt?"

            And, for once since the whole fiasco began, Kurt had no definite answer to make things better for his troubled sister and new teammate.

-=-=-=-

[1] - They DO live there, right?!

Did this chapter suck? 'Coz I think it did...-_-;;

Anyway, review please!! ^_^


End file.
